Yolei Inoue
Yolei Inoue, known in Japan as Miyako Inoue (井ノ上 京 Inoue Miyako), is a character in the anime and manga Digimon Adventure 02. She is partnered to Hawkmon. Yolei is a touch on the geeky side, stubborn, cheeky and impulsive. While she is somewhat loud and bold, she is very sincere and true to her feelings to the point where she is often unaware of others or how her feelings are affecting them. Yolei is compassionate and generous, but capable of being decisive and resourceful. She has odd tendencies to suddenly become depressed without explanation, but always finds the strength to come back and help her friends. Yolei's most notable skill is her technical prowess; she can fix anything fom a toaster oven to a computer. She helps her family in the Ai-Mart, a convenience store just below the apartment building she, Cody Hida (Iori Hida in Japan) and T.K. Takaishi (Takeru Takaishi in Japan) live in. She works in it often and takes food from it to supply the group and their ever-hungry Digimon with. She has a crush on Ken Ichijouji and idolizes Mimi Tachikawa and Koushiro Izumi. She is apparently the youngest of four siblings: she has two sisters (highschool-aged Momoe, junior high-aged Chizuru) and a brother (college-bound Mantarou). Yolei's international name was originally supposed to be "Kyo", an alternate romanization of "Miyako." However, the producers changed her name into "Yolei" by taking the "yo" out of "Kyo" and attaching it with the "lei" from Terri O'Lei Malley's name. Strangely, on some US Digimon merchandise, Yolei's name was noted as "Keely" for some reason. Important events ]] Digimon Adventure: Our War Game She was among the kids who had indirectly helped the DigiDestined out in their fight with Diaboromon. As a result, she would eventually become a DigiDestined herself. Digimon 02: First Half She obtained her D-3, Hawkmon and the Digi-Egg of Love on her first week of her final year in Odaiba Elementary. On Golden Weekend, the main characters got a surpise visit from Mimi whom Yolei got along with well. When the Odaiba Elementary soccer team was to play a match against the team from Tamachi, Yolei was disappointed when it seemed Ken wouldn't show up but then he did. However, Yolei was shocked to learn that Ken was the Digimon Emperor. Later, when a Dark Spiraled Digitamamon attacked Mimi, Yolei lost her composure and began screaming at him. This outburst resulted in the manifestation of the Digi-Egg of Sincerity, which Yolei used to Armor Digivolve Hawkmon to Shurimon, who freed Digitamamon from the Spiral. When the location of the Digimon Emperor’s base was discovered, the DigiDestined decided that they would have to stay in the Digital World until it was destroyed. Yolei covered up the fact that she was nervous with some ridiculously over-the-top eagerness, barking orders and rushing around, even managing to scale a Control Spire. When her over-eagerness lead to Hawkmon getting poisoned by Dokugumon, Yolei felt guilty about it. Hawkmon was alright about it as he preferred Yolei as she is. Digimon 02: Hurricane Touchdown/Golden Armor Evolution Getting a distress message from Kari, Yolei went to America with the other DigiDestined to help her and T.K. But on the way, they met Willis, a DigiDestined from Colorado, whose rogue Digimon partner (Kokomon) was the cause of it. Digimon 02: Second Half Davis thought it was a good idea to ask Ken to join their group. Yolei did not agree since she had seen Stingmon kill Thundermon at Ken’s command. However, when Mimi called on the new kids to help battle a Golemon, Yolei was forced to confront her feelings about Ken, which lead to her accepting them. While searching for Gatomon’s lost power ring, she, Ken and Kari ended up in the Dark World. Upon finding the Dark Ocean, Kari lost her composure due to her last visit. This event was taken advantage of by Blossomon. It took Yolei's slap and harsh words to make the two girls see eye-to-eye, causing them to give their Digimon the power to DNA Digivolve. At Christmas, Yolei, Sora and their Digimon were sent to Russia but they had no translator to help them cross the language barrier with the Russian DigiDestined. Yolei's attempts at charades eventually succeeded when she used the names of Russian foods to co-ordinate their attacks on the Flymon above the city. After going home, Yolei witnessed LadyDevimon's death by Silphymon, much to her horror. Yolei accepted it as they saved the current victims and any future victims of the sadistic Digimon. At the Other World, Yolei was subjected to MaloMyotismon's illusion. Her desires were to be an only child and getting to eat lots of cake. Hawkmon and ExVeemon broke her free of the illusion and she then joined with the other kids, who were in the process of breaking free of their illusions. Yolei used the power of the dream dimension against MaloMyotismon with Aquillamon, Shurimon, Halsemon and Silphymon appearing all at once. Digimon 02: Michi E No Armor Shinka When Pukumon entered the scene with a Control Spire, Joe was knocked into the 02 gang and Yolei ended up with Davis's D-Terminal, allowing Hawkmon to Armor Digivolve to Rinkmon. Digimon 02: Diaboromon Strikes Back Four years after the events of 'Our War Game', the evil Diaboromon resumed his reign of terror on the Internet. Yolei was trying on uniforms for Odaiba Jr. High when she was called by Izzy and was filled in on the situation. The Kuramon were bio-emerging via e-mail so while Tai, Matt and their Digimon entered cyberspace to battle Diaboromon once more, the others had to track down the Kuramon. Yolei and Kari found the first and caught it for Izzy to examine. When Davis learned that Kari, T.K. and their Digimon had gone to help their big brothers and Omnimon, he urged Yolei to open the gate for him so he could go to Kari. But Yolei made the gate too wide and the entire Kuramon swarm emerged from the gate before heading to Tokyo Harbor to assimilate into Armageddemon. Yolei was forced to watch the battle to follow until Imperialdramon destroyed the monster. Using her laptop, Yolei activated the cell phones of the crowd watching the battle, who then used them to capture the Kuramon, while the DigiDestined did the same with their Digivices, to send them all back to Izzy to take care of them. Digimon 02: Series Finale Epilogue By the year 2027, Yolei marries Ken. She has a pre-teen daughter, a son around 10 years old and a baby. The baby's gender is unknown, but speculation states that if the children possess the same Digimon as their parents, the child is more likely to be a boy because he would possess the Leafmon perched on Hawkmon's head. Yolei's children will have a Hawkmon and a Wormmon once their Digimon (a Poromon and a Minomon) Digivolve. V-Tamer During one of her battles as a kid, she and the other 02 DigiDestined encountered Parallelmon, who absorbed her, T.K., Kari and Cody, as the monster inadvertly sent Davis into the V-Tamer continuity where he meets its Taichi. Yolei and the others helped Davis from inside the monster by recreating the Digi-Egg of Miracles. With the monster destroyed, Davis and his friends returned to their continuity. Inoue